Pokémon: Battle For The Crystal Orb
by BoyTalksTrash42
Summary: Micahh and Tailor-Marie are just becoming trainers, and they're up for a challenge that they never knew would happen to them. Someone incredibly close has stolen the Crystal Orb and Professor Oak needs it back. Micahh/Tailor-Marie POV
1. Introduction

Title: Pokémon: Battle for the Crystal Orb

Rated: Teen

Sumary: Micahh and Tailor-Marie are just starting out as trainers, and they are up for a challenge that they never knew would happen to them. Someone incredibly close to them has stolen the Crystal Orb and Professor Oak needs it back.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or the Pokémon. They belong solely to Nintendo.

Introduction

"Huh? It's already become so bright outside! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Oak. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world. This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop a closer bond with them. Now, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Please, tell me your name."

"My name is Micahh, Professor Oak."

"Your name is Micahh?" He slanted his head and had a puzzled look on his face. "Quite an interesting name."

"Yes, I know," Micahh said, "My parents are very creat-"

"Micahh! Are you ready? Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you! Dreams! Adventure! Let's go to the world of Pokémon! I'll see you later!


	2. The Choice is Their's

Chapter 1 - The Choice is Theirs

"Micahh! Are you awake yet?" Screamed Micahh's mom from outside his door. Her voice was so shrill. Even if Micahh was trying to ignore her and keep sleeping there was no way that he possibly could. He voice just kind of echoed inside of your mind. "If you're late again the Professor may not have a Pokémon to give you."

"I'm up!" Micahh yelled as he jumped out of the bed and quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white Bring Me The Horizon shirt. "I can't believe I forgot about the giveaway!" His eyes slowly glanced over to the calendar and saw the huge permanent marker word on today's date. It said "GIVEAWAY". He opened the door and jumped the flight of stairs into the hallway downstairs where his mom was now waiting for him.

"Don't forget your PokéGEAR! I got it all fixed up for you. I even installed my own number into it already so you can't forget to call me!" Mom giggled.

"Yes, mother." he grabbed the PokéGEAR and slid it onto his arm. _Why the hell does she have to smother me so much? Can't she understand that I'm 18 and I'm not a baby anymore? _He thought to himself as he grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door to the Professors lab. On his way to the lab he passed his good friend Kaedence who was playing with his new Bulbasaur. "Good morning, Kaedence. Nice Bulbasaur." He smiled and looked at Kaedence.

"Morning? Micahh it's 12:27PM." Kaedence said looking at his watch. "And thank you. I'm glad I got him.

Micahh ran even faster now to the lab now that he knew it was after noon. He pushed his way passed all the people that were crowded in front of the lab waiting to see all the Pokémon that the up-and-coming trainers are receiving. Some of the people there were parents, and others were trainers themselves.

Just as he was about to enter the lab after pushing through the crowd, an orange-haired boy walked out with a Squirtle at his side.

"Well, well, well… look who decided to show up this year." The orange-haired boy said. "You like my Squirtle? He's pretty badass if I do say so myself." The Squirtle took a pair of aviator sunglasses out of his shell and put them on. The orange-haired boy did the same.

"Yeah, Jade. He sure is badass." Micahh said as he pushed passed him and entered the lab. His eyes darted from side-to-side as he looked at all the equipment in the lab. "I've never seen anything so high-tech in my life." he whispered then he slowed down and looked over the shoulder of one of Professor Oak's assistants. It looked like the assistant was putting together a Pokéball.

From almost out of nowhere there was a hand on Micahh's shoulder. "Welcome, Micahh." Said one of Professor Oak's assistants. "We've been awaiting your arrival for a while now. We were worried you were going to miss the giveaway this year." He smiled. The assistants white lab coat shined so brightly Micahh found it difficult to even look him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Micahh said as he continued deeper into the lab. To his right was a Pokémon healing facility. To his left was a family portrait of Professor Oak and his family; Professor Oak, Mary Oak, Jade Oak, and the Professors oldest child, Tailor-Marie Oak. Before he realized it he was at the Professor's feet.

The Professor was about average height for a 55 year old man. His grey hair about medium length and all messy like he just got out of bed. His lab coat was also incredibly white, but if it could be possible, the Professor's coat was even brighter.

"Well, Micahh, so glad that you could make it. You're a little late but there are still a couple of Pokémon left." Oak looked at Micahh and flashed a smile. "Follow me." Oak turned on his heels and entered a code on a keypad attached to the wall and the door beside it opened. He started his way down the spiral staircase to what must be the basement of the lab. Micahh took in every detail on his way down the steps. He noticed that the further they went down into the basement of the lab the walls got smoother. They started from jagged rocks and slowly became cement. He also noticed that the stairs went from metal to wood about halfway down. Also, he noticed that the basement was about six times bigger than the lab upstairs. The most important thing he noticed was the large door at the opposite end of the basement.

"Excuse me, Professor," Micahh started. "if you don't mind me asking, what's on the other side of that door over there?" He pointed at the door.

"You are a very observant one. You are the only person who's noticed that door." The Professor continued walking and completely ignored the question. "There are only three Pokémon left." He stopped walking and stared at a giant machine. "Stand on that platform there." He pointed at a metal platform beside the machine. "Here you don't choose a Pokémon. A Pokémon chooses you." Professor Oak smiled.

"This should be interesting." Micahh said under his breath as he walked to the platform. _I wonder why he avoided my question about what's behind that door._ He thought as he walked up the stairs to stand next to the giant machine. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of white light and a small orange lizard appeared. He had a small flame on the end of his tail and he kept shooting a small stream of fire from his mouth.

"This is Charmander." Professor Oak said as the lizard hesitantly walked toward Micahh and sniffed his pants and shirt, then he backed away slowly. Micahh knelt down and held out his hand and Charmander slowly walked back towards and smelled his hand then showed his small teeth out of happiness.

"Char! Char!" He looked back at the Professor and Oak smiled. Charmander walked back to the Professor and in another flash of light he disappeared.

"He likes you, Micahh. But there are still two more Pokémon." Oak looked at him and then there was another flash of light. "This is Turtwig. He has… a little bit of a temper." Professor Oak said as the Turtwig scarped his front feet on the ground and growled.

"I don't think he likes me." Micahh said to Professor Oak who then pressed a button and Turtwig disappeared. "He's a little scary." Micahh laughed and Professor Oak did too.

"It's okay, Micahh. Turtwig doesn't like most people." The Professor rolled his eyes and then looked back at Micahh. "The last Pokémon is extremely special. If you've done you're research you'll know why." In another flash of light, a small brown and white creature appeared. It looks like it has the traits of raccoons, foxes, dogs, and cats. It rested its head on Professor Oak's feet.

"An Eevee?" Micahh smiled and got onto one knee as the Eevee slowly walked to the platform. The Eevee gently nudged her nose against Micahh's hand it then it started purring and jumped onto Micahh's knee and started to lick his face.

"Professor. I think she likes me." Micahh smiled and laughed as the Eevee continued to lick his face. She jumped down off of his knee as Micahh stood up and then she ran laps around his legs.

"That is surprising… Eevee has skipped over every other possible trainer. She wouldn't even walk up to them. She is kind of a stubborn one." He walked over to a cabinet and picked up a red and white ball and then he tossed it to Micahh. "Press the center button."

"Eevee return!" Micahh said as he pressed the button. In a small flash of light, Eevee disappeared into the Pokéball. "Does this mean I get to keep her?" Micahh smiled a wide grin from ear to ear and looked at Professor Oak.

"Yes. But let me just say that she hates being kept inside of a Pokéball. You should let her walk with you so she get's her exercise. She's a very hyper one… loaded with energy. I'm glad she found a young trainer to take care of her because I am becoming much too old to run with her." He smiled and started to walk towards the door.

"Eevee, come on out!" Micahh pressed the button and his Eevee appeared at his feet. "Let's go." He smiled and started following Professor Oak back up the staircase. At the top of the stairs the Professor stopped him with a small red box.

"This is a Pokédex. It's an extremely high-tech encyclopedia." He handed it to Micahh. "Point it at your Eevee and then press that green button there." He pointed at the button.

Micahh pointed the Pokédex at Eevee and pressed the green button on the side. All of a sudden a green screen lit up and there was a picture of Eevee. Then a mechanical voice started speaking. "Eevee. This Pokémon has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones cause this Pokémon to evolve." The voice stopped and the picture disappeared.

"This is so cool. Thank you so much, Professor Oak." He smiled and put the Pokédex into his back pocket. "I'll fill this with everything there is out in this world." Micahh started running towards the door, his Eevee on his heels.

"Be careful and have a great adventure!" Professor Oak called as Micahh ran out of the lab through the electric doors. "What an energetic boy. He's got more potential as a trainer than he realizes… But he'll realize soon enough." Professor Oak smiled and the doors closed.


End file.
